1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device for motor cranes and more particularly pertains to attaching to an arm of a motor crane to facilitate lifting engines out for repair or replacement with an attachment device for motor cranes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swivel hooks is known in the prior art. More specifically, swivel hooks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching to engines and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,722 to Mikosz et al. discloses a swivel hook assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,459 to Logan discloses a load handling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,097 to Jones et al. discloses an adjustable engine lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,694 to Horwitz discloses a swivel hook assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 250,453 to Horwitz discloses the ornamental design for a swivel hook.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an attachment device for motor cranes for attaching to an arm of a motor crane to facilitate lifting engines out for repair or replacement.
In this respect, the attachment device for motor cranes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to an arm of a motor crane to facilitate lifting engines out for repair or replacement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved attachment device for motor cranes which can be used for attaching to an arm of a motor crane to facilitate lifting engines out for repair or replacement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.